Over My Head
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Reid recieves startling news when he opens a folder on Morgan's desk. What happens when he goes out to try to figure out if what he read is true?


**Over My Head**  
>Prompt: Over My Head (Cable Car)- The Fray<p>

**I never knew that everything was falling through.  
>That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue to turn and run,<br>When all I needed was the truth.  
>But that's how it's got to be.<br>I'm coming down to nothing more than apathy.  
>I'd rather run the other way then stay and see the smoke<br>And who's still standing there when it clears.**

It was eight months after Emily died. Reid began to notice something was 'off' about the team. Everyone was more secretive. He would walk into the break room and a few of the team members would be whispering. Once Reid walked in, they became quiet and walked away.

He wanted to know what was going on. Every time he asked someone what was going on they would just say it was nothing.

One day, Morgan left work early. Reid noticed that the bullpen was empty. He saw a single folder on Morgan's desk. He picked it up and saw that it was the file on Doyle.

He opened the file and flipped through it. He saw a picture of Emily with the other victims, and a note attached to the it. His heart stopped when he read the two words scratched on the note.  
>'She lived.'<p>

**Everyone knows I'm in over my head.  
>With eight seconds left in overtime,<br>She's on your mind.  
>Let's rearrange.<br>I wish you were a stranger I could disengage.**

Reid quickly shut the folder. He packed up his bag and placed the folder inside. He left the bullpen quickly and drove away.

Reid drove home. The entire drive, he couldn't stop thinking about Emily. The team betrayed him and now he had to find her. Now that he thought back, everything was making sense. JJ held him back in the hospital because Emily wasn't there to say goodbye to. JJ spoke to Hotch telling him the plan of hiding her. JJ and Hotch's glances at each other at the funeral. It all made sense now.

Reid got home and read through the file. He knew that Emily was back in the US and currently hiding, under a different name, in Las Vegas. He knew exactly where she would be. She had told him where she would go to get a way for a while, before her 'death.'

Reid called the airline and booked a flight to Vegas for that night. He packed his bags and headed to the airport. He made sure he had the file with him.

He arrived in Vegas and went right to the hotel Emily would be at. He asked what room she was in, giving her fake name she was using. He went to her door and knocked.

When Emily opened the door, she was definitely shocked. "Reid? How did you find me?"  
>"You're alive. You're really alive." Reid said, realizing everything was real. "Morgan left the file on his desk. I had to find you."<br>"I'm alive, but I'm no longer Emily Prentiss. Doyle is still out there and it's not safe. It's not even safe talking to you. Please, just leave. You're in danger coming here."

Emily began to close the door, but Reid stopped her. "I knew the danger when I first thought of coming here. Emily, I know where Doyle is."

**And suddenly, I become a part of your past.  
>I'm becoming the part that doesn't last.<br>I'm losing you and it's effortless.  
>Without a sound, we lose sight of the ground.<strong>

"What? Come in." She said, pulling him in her room. "How do you know where Doyle is?"  
>"If I'm right, he'll be in an abandoned warehouse." Reid said, causing Emily to nod. "He's here in Vegas. He's been tracking you this entire time. He's just waiting for the right moment. There is only one abandoned warehouse that is closed off and isn't inspected every week."<br>"Reid, I hope you're right. And I hope you're ready for a fight."  
>"Don't worry. I've been ready for eight months."<p>

xxxxxx

They stood together in the warehouse. They had killed all of Doyle's men and only Doyle was left standing. They stood opposite him, both with guns drawn.

Doyle had his gun aimed on Emily and said, "Lauren, you wouldn't kill me. I know you won't."  
>"Well, Ian. I'm no longer Lauren Reynolds, so you don't know me."<br>"Lauren, you know you can't do this." He said, about to press the trigger.  
>Reid quickly got ready to shoot. "Maybe she can't, but I know I can." Reid pulled the trigger and put a bullet right between Doyle's eyes.<p>

**Everyone knows I'm in over my head.  
>With eight seconds left in overtime,<br>She's on your mind.**

Emily was so shocked. It was finally over. She turned and hugged Reid. "It's finally over. Thank you, Reid."  
>"No pr-" Reid was stopped when Emily suddenly kissed him.<br>She quickly pulled back. She didn't know what had come over her. "I'm sorry, Reid. I don't know what came over me."

She began to walk away, but Reid grabbed her arm. He turned her around and pulled her towards him. "Don't be sorry, Emily." He said, kissing her.

**Everyone knows I'm in over my head.  
>With eight seconds left in overtime,<br>She's on your mind.**


End file.
